Eyes
by maranoismylife
Summary: Elsa notices Jack's eyes.


When she first saw him, he sat a table away from her with earphones in his ears and his pencil tapping on the wooden surface.

He seem to be looking down at the papers in front of him, his eyebrow rising once in a while while he let out a tired sigh.

She'd be there for a while, her laptop popped open and a coffee next to her to keep her awake.

She'd been observing him for a few minutes, and she could see how he struggled to simply write a word on the page.

She didn't like to socialize, but she decided that maybe she could be help.

''I don't mean to sound nosy, but I was sitting in the table next to yours and I saw you were having trouble writing your paper. '' she smiled timidly, as his head jerked up to look at her. ''I was wondering if maybe you needed help''

He was incredibly handsome, with untidy brown hair, a firm jawline and a charming smile that could melt any stranger's heart.

''You want to help?'' his expression softened, almost lighting up.

She nodded her head.

''Thanks, I can use all the help I can get''

She grabbed the chair in front of him and took a seat, setting her laptop and coffee on the table. ''I'm Elsa by the way'' she extended her hand.

''Jackson Frost'' he grinned, shaking it.

''So what class are you writing a paper for?'' she figured he'd be in college like her, since they looked around the same age.

He ran his fingers through his hair, the mystery to the messiness in his head explained. ''History. I have to write ten pages on the French revolution and my brain has decided to stopped working on me''

She chuckled, taking the papers from him and scanning through the emptiness. ''Well, lucky for you I happen to know a lot about the French revolution. ''

The guy smiled widely, grabbing ahold of his pencil.

They locked eyes, and Elsa could see her reflection through them.

His eyes were blue.

-space-

''You want to be a history teacher? Of course, how could I not have guessed that?''

They'd finish the paper about an hour ago, and now it was around seven thirty at night.

She had risen from the chair and begun to say her goodbye when he asked if she would stay to chat.

They'd talked about so much, and now they found themselves speaking about their majors.

She smirked when she saw Jack's dumbfounded expression. ''don't beat yourself up too much about it. I'm sure everyone knows about the French revolution with precise detail''

Jack sneered, sending her his cheeky smile. ''Come on, Elsa, don't make me feel dumber than what I feel right now''

She held her hands up in defeat. ''My apologies.''

She took a sip of the new coffee Jack had ordered her. ''I just cant believe we go to the same college and we've never seen eachother''

''Accountants and teachers have different classes?'' Jack shrugged. ''So , do you have any siblings?''

Elsa grinned, thinking back to her younger sister. ''Yes, I do. I have a younger sister named Anna''

''That's awesome'' he grinned even wider if possible. ''I have a younger sister too. Her name is Poppy and she's a total pain''

''I know the feeling'' she murmured, crossing her arms. ''Anna's always getting herself into trouble and she's had more detentions in her life than I've had coffee''

''Poppy's just the same or worst. She's a monster in the form of a thirteen year old.'' Jack took a deep breath. ''I miss her, though.''

''Yeah, I miss Anna too'' Elsa admitted.

''hopefully they miss us too''

''Oh, please. They have no one to annoy, of course they're going to miss us''

Elsa asked him more questions about Poppy and she could see on his face just how happy he was at just the sound of her name.

She hadn't realized she'd be staring straight into his eyes, until he finally finished speaking.

His eyes were blue and passionate.

-space-

''Well it was nice to meet you'' Elsa yawned, placing her laptop into her laptop.

The coffee shop was now closing for the night, seeing as it was eleven at night, and the two were the only ones there besides an employer cleaning the tables.

Jack smiled, stretching his arms and placing everything in his bag as well. ''It was nice to meet you too, Elsa. This was fun''

''I guess it was''

As both walked out of the store, Elsa felt a hand grab ahold of her arm.

''Can we please do this again? He asked, pleading.

Elsa wasn't sure what to say, until she managed to finally find her voice. ''I'd love to''

His shoulders relaxed without him noticing. ''So it's a date?''

''It's a date'' she confirmed.

They exchanged numbers, and she couldn't hide the fact that she was surprised when he grabbed ahold of her hand and kissed it.

''Goodnight, Elsa''

''Goodnight, Jack''

His eyes were blue, passionate and full of hope.


End file.
